Sexual Healing: An Ugly Betty One Shot
by dadiva18
Summary: RATED M TO BE WICKED SAFE. Whatever happened between two certain characters? It seems as if the relationship isnt there, but its seen on the show so I thought I try it. Surprise pairing. plz r/r. Just a little something b4 the finale.


**A/N: Here is a new and interesting one I just thought of. The thought came to me today during English class, thinking about the show and what has been going on. Then I asked myself "Whatever happened with the stuff between these two?!", so I just got the inspiration. The shipping will be revealed in the end and I hope you like it.**

**HINT: Betty Henry or Gio is NOT in the shipping!**

**Shout-out to the people who like to read and review my fics. I really appreciate it!**

**Lastly, I am rating it M just to be on the safe side. It does have adult themes and some action, but its just so the story behind the story can be explained better. I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy the finale tonight!!**

I arrive at his place and we get right to it. That's always the fashion of our romps. We screw and run. We have learned to hide our tracks and how to cover them too. We know how to stay neat and today with our affair.

This have been happening for quite awhile now. We use each other when we need to. Just a note saying when and we know where to go. I know that he has his relationships, but he keeps telling me that they are not as good as me.

Every time we conduct our romps, it gets more special for me. No one ever has treated me the way he does when he is with me. I feel the best when our bodies move together and we are one. It feels so good being loved by him in this way. Every caress, I get goose bumps. every time he kisses me, he takes my breath away. Every time he gives me that small glance in the office, I get butterflies in my stomach. No one has ever made me feel this way about someone. Yes, I also have my one night stands with others, but he is the one I love to feel. He is the only one that is allowed to fully feel me. I smile thinking about our late night escapades, but I also frown. He has this relationship with someone, someone people say he loves.

But I know the truth. I know that he loves me. He says it to me as he thrusts into me and he whispers in my ear as we cuddle and regain our energy from the coupling we just had.

He comes by the desk, asking if he has anything. I say no. As he walks away, he drops a small folded piece of paper:

_Tonight, midnight. You know where._

_Me_

After work, I get to my apartment and I prepare myself for my night. I wear just about the same thing every time, a shirt, jeans, and a jacket if it is fold out. I grab my jacket and put it on. I arrive at his place and after the drink he offers me, we get right to it. We fool around for just a little then he takes his normal place and he does his business. He always make sure that he or I am protected. We don't want anyone being hurt. It's just sex, no strings attached.

I keep back the tears that comes from my eyes as he slams into me, wishing that we didn't have to hide our friendship with benefits, and we could try the "relationship" thing. A wave of pleasure comes over me, I see the stars around my eyes, and I collapse onto the pillow, him not so long afterwards joins me and starts to cuddle.

"I love you Amanda." he whispers into my ear just before I hear his snores of deep sleep. That's my cue. I wriggle out of cuddle, always wishing that I didn't have to, put on my clothes. And quickly leave. We agreed that he didn't want to see me leave, and asks if I could wait till he falls asleep before I left. Just before I close the door behind me, I always look back at the bed, him sleeping with a small smile on his face. I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks as I walk out of the building and back to my apartment.

As I get ready for bed I always think the same things. I know that people consider me a slut and at times, people consider him one also. But he has gotten better from that. We haven't done that in a while. When he gave me the note today, it has been 2 months, 28 days since we last "saw" each other. Not like anyone else is counting. I know that if people found out about our affair or that we actually took the risk and started dating formally, it will look bad on him and on me. It will just add to my reputation of sleeping around. He has a career. I don't I will always be Amanda Tannen, receptionist at MODE magazine for Meade publications. He will just pass by me like the urchin I am.

One day he will open his eyes and will be willing to take the risk with me. He will be willing to take a chance, and hopefully evolve our relationship (if this affair is being called one) into something more. I have always seen him as a sweet guy who knows how to love me and he keeps telling me that.

I get into my pajamas and I get into bed. I only have a few hours till I have to get up and live my normal life. The one where he doesn't know me that well and treats me like a receptionist, not like the beautiful queen I feel like I am whenever he is with me. I close my eyes thinking about him, and I wake up from dreams of him.

"I love you too Daniel Meade." I say before my thoughts of him take over and I fall asleep, dreaming about him for the few hours I have before I have to get back to reality.


End file.
